1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car for transporting a track switch, which comprises a beam-shaped frame extending in a longitudinal direction, undercarriages supporting the beam-shaped frame on track rails, the undercarriages having axles extending perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction and the beam-shaped frame being centered with respect to the axles. A track switch loading platform is mounted on the beam-shaped frame for pivoting about an axis extending in the longitudinal direction, and drive means link the loading platform to the beam-shaped frame for pivoting the loading platform. A track switch may be detachably connected to the loading platform for transporting the track switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a car with a single loading platform for transporting a track switch has been disclosed in published European patent application No. 0 486 456. Published French patent application No. 2,314,299 also discloses a car for transporting a track switch but, instead of providing a loading platform for the track switch, this car has pivoting devices spaced from each other in the longitudinal direction of the car.